The Princess and The Wrestlers
by Julzi
Summary: This is part 2 in my Amazing serious. It is what happens when my best friend who thinks she is a princess comes in contact with Cody Rhodes and Randy Orton.


The Princess and The Wrestlers

"So she thinks she is a princess," I said glancing over at Cody just waiting for the reaction.

Immediately, he rolled his eyes. "What? She can't be a princess."

"Why not?" I said as I looked at Ted who just shook his head at me because I already knew what the answer was going to be and I walked right into it.

"Because I never said she could be."

"Ohhhh, I so completely didn't know you were going to go there." I said smiling at the younger wrestler.

"Think about it what I say is boss." He said ending the sentence with his famous lisp.

"Listen Mr. Rhodes, Amanda is my best friend. If you piss her off you are going to have to deal with me for an awful long time because I don't forgive or forget."

He looked at me, "Pfft, I'm so not afraid of you."

"You should be," Ted chimed in. "I am pretty sure she could kick your ass with one arm tied behind her back."

"Fine, fine everyone always gangs up on Cody. Cody is always the bad guy."

"Nah, you aren't the bad guy. You just aren't always right." I said grinning.

Our conversation was interrupted with a knock on the door. "I'll get it." Cody said getting up and walking over to the door.

Amanda looked at Cody and began to take her coat off than handed it to him, "Vassal, but that somewhere for me. Thanks."

Cody looked down at the jacket and mumbled to himself as he turned around.

"What was that Cody?" I asked him as he put the coat over the chair.

"Nothing," he said turning around forcing a grin. He extended his hand to Amanda. "Nice to meet you."

Amanda glanced as his hand and than sat down on the opposite end of the couch of Ted and I than drew her attention towards us. "So how are you guys?"

"Couldn't be better," Ted replied as he played with my hair and I leaned closer to him.

I watched Cody sit on the chair wondering how he got himself into this situation. It was really amusing to see since no one ever snubbed him before. "Yeah I can't complain." I said drawing my attention back to her. "We ordered pizza for dinner. Teddy is starving."

The night went on. We ate. We laughed. Ted and I watched as Cody became more and more intrigued by her. She had finally started answering him and not ordering him around after awhile though than it wasn't really fun for me and Ted.

"We should play cards," Cody blurted out of no where.

"Well we could play spades," I said, "but Amanda and I would woop you and Ted's sorry little asses."

"Yeah, we would," Amanda laughed as she agreed.

"Well, I was thinking we could play strip poker." Cody said.

"Uhm, Cody," I paused as took his eyes off Amanda and looked at me, "seeing you naked was not high the agenda for me today." Ted laughed behind me.

"You lie. It's okay. We both know you want me."

"Yeah, yeah that is it." I said shaking my head.

Amanda rolled her eyes at him and he just happened to of just looked back at her. "Hey!" he yelled making us all jump. "The eye roll is mine that is copyright infringement."

"Uh, no no no. I'm pretty sure I did the eye roll way before you were born." She said matter of factly.

"Bullshit!" he replied.

"I'm pretty sure she's right." I interjected.

"I didn't ask you to add your two cents, Ms. I think I know everything." Cody snipped at me.

"You are breaking the rules vassal. Shut your face. Princess rule number one 'do not ever doubt the princess for the princess is always right.'" Amanda said with a grin.

"This princess shit is a bunch of crap." He said folding his arms.

"Cody do I need to send you to your room?" I asked him.

"Shut up!" he yelled.

"So, anyways, now that I've won, I believe that makes it Princess one Cody Rhodes 0." This time he rolled his eyes and the two of them started bickering back and forth. They were suddenly broken out of their argument from a knock at the door.

I made my way across the room and opened it finding Randy on the other side. "Hey," I said turning and rolling my eyes. Randy was Ted's friend so I put up with him but he wasn't high on my list of favorites.

"What is going on in here?" he asked walking through the doorway.

"I think Cody had a hissy fit," Ted said putting his arm around me as I sat back down next to him.

"A hissy fit? A hissy fit? Dude, just because she is Juli's friend does not mean I have to agree with her. She wouldn't even shake my hand when I tried to introduce myself that is pretty damn disrespectful." Cody replied to him.

"Is that so?" Randy said looking at Amanda.

"Yeah, why do you have a problem with that?" she asked him.

"Actually, I do. You should respectful towards anyone you meet." He replied.

"Like you should talk." She scoffed back at him. Ted and I cringed from our side of the couch. Oh boy.

"Juli I don't like your friend she needs to go," Randy said looking over at me.

"Sorry, Randy. She is my best friend. If you have a problem with her than maybe it is you that should leave the room." I said with no remorse.

"By the way my PKO is by far better than your RKO ever will be." Amanda threw out at Randy.

"What the fuck is a PKO?" Randy asked, you could just see that he was seconds away from beginning to foam from the sides of his mouth.

"Princess Knock Out jackass but you are doing it while wearing a tiara." She said standing up and folding her arms.

Randy walked right up to her and glared down into her eyes, "You know I could punt you across the room."

"And than what I sue you?" she asked smiling.

Ted pushed me aside and went between the two. "Okay, enough enough. Neither one of you are going to do anything. Everyone just calm down."

"Ted DiBiase always the peacemaker," Cody said almost under his breath.

"Shut up, Cody." I said glaring over at him.

Randy stood looking at Ted waiting for his next reaction. "If you don't like the way Amanda is than you don't have to stay here, Randy. It is that simple. If you can't take her charisma than there is something wrong with you." Ted said to Randy who than proceeded to turn, walk to the door and leave the room.

Ted walked back over and sat down next to me. "Thank you." I said to him. He kissed me softly on the forehead.

From behind us we heard, "Princess one and Randy zero." And we just shook our heads and tried not to laugh.

"So, how bout that strip poker," Cody said as we turned back around to him shuffling a deck of cards.

"What?" he asked confused like he had missed the whole damn thing.

The End


End file.
